


Dear Tiger

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm supossed to be learning french, Letters, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, This is probably OOC, Ugh, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dear Tiger, I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023381) by [CosmoKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid). 



~~Dear Seb,~~ ~~Dear Bastion,~~ ~~Dear Sebastian,~~  Dear Tiger,

You found my letter. Good. ~~I hope you didn't do something stupid first.~~ Did Mycroft Holmes's men find you? They probably did, or they will if they haven't yet. That's why this was hidden where it was.  ~~You always clean your guns when you're upset.~~ I'm sorry I didn't tell you what the plan was beforehand. I didn't want you to be an even bigger target for Mycroft's men. I hope they already got to you. I'm sorry Bastion. I'm not coming back for a while. I have to stay away, make sure my plan worked.  ~~I wish I could be home with you still.~~  I'll be home as soon as I can. Please don't worry.  ~~I love you.~~ ~~~~I'm not dead. Don't do anything irrational. Please.

                                                                                                   Jim

 


End file.
